


Sweet

by razzrheaa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: Fionna takes a tumble with the Prince and Marshall immediately finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm under the assumption that if the gender-swap universe is the same then Gumball and Marshall would have possibly dated. And that they're also very old and would have known the swears that we use today (and Marshall would vehemently use them). And Marshall is still a -vampire-. Make use of this information as you will.
> 
> This is filth all the way through. Beginning to end. Full stop.

Gumball is a long line of heat down her front. She arches, breath tight and still her chest, and presses her small breasts into the solid wall his body makes against her. She growls low in her throat and it feels good. He leans down and kisses her, presses his sugary mouth to her lips, the flushed red of her cheek- her perspiration and stuttered moans, all wicked away by the searing quest of her prince's mouth.

 

Pressure is starting to coil, low, where their bodies meet and Fionna feels a thrill when he pushes in, slow and sure, all the way, so that the very tip of him is pressing against the sweetest part of her. A cry slips from her throat like a hot knife.

 

Gumball makes a curious humming noise. "Right there?" He asks quietly, seemingly to himself. He leans back and pushes in deep, does it again and coaxes that heavy, battle-like cry from her. He places the flat of his hand under her navel and presses down and she can feel the heady pressure amp up and careen wildly inside of her like a forest fire. _Oh_ , she thinks,  _oh_ -

 

Her nails leave half moon marks into the tacky give of his shoulder.

 

"You're doing so well, Fionna. You're so beautiful like this. I'm going to make you come, now," he murmurs against the ticklish curve of her throat. 

 

"Where are-"

 

"Shh," he quiets and there's minimal shifting before he reaches between them and his fingers seek out to where he's slowly moving in and out of her like a constant wave on the shore. She feels the pressure in her build, the coil ready to spring, like steam gathering to whistle out of a teapot's spout- and, suddenly, like an unseen branch snapping underfoot, pleasure so intense slams into her like a punch to the gut. She wails, raking her nails down Gumball's back. He hisses and holds her down as she bucks, thrusting into her with purpose now, all the while this feeling rushes through her like a crisp wind on a hot, still day.

 

Her Prince lets out a soft  _ahhn_ , and she feels his skin harden up slightly. He presses close, impossibly deep, deeper than he's ever been this night and she feels something gush up inside of her. He collapses on top of her, nuzzling at her, kissing at her neck. She floats along with him, comfortable and sleepy, allowing him to touch her face and hair, trailing lower to gently squeeze at her breast. They smile at each other and giggle.

 

Gumball rolls off to the side and turns to face her, walking his fingers up and down the hollow slope of her torso. "Did you enjoy that, Fionna?"

 

She blushes, cheeks hard pressed with a shy smile. "Yeah, it was good. Amazing."  She can't find the right words. She sits up, her insides feeling too big for her skin and pulls her knees to her chest, the soft sheets bunching under her hips, trying to contain herself.

 

The fingers that were touching her stomach walk themselves up the arch of her spine. "Will you stay with me the night?" Gumball asks quietly, unassuming.

 

"I want to," and she does. She wants to explore this new part of her more. She turns her body slightly to face him and bites her lip, eyes raking over the Candy Prince's body. 

 

"But Cake's waiting," is what she concludes with, in the end. Then, before her courage can fail her, she blurts out in a rush: "Can we do this again?"

 

Gumball smiles, warm and affectionate, and the light from the moon illuminates his face. It puts a mischievous glint in his eye that reminds her of someone else and for a moment dark hair and pale skin overlay the light pink of Gumball's features. 

 

"Of course we can," he says, nodding, as if expecting nothing else. He sits up to curl an arm around her waist. "As long as you want it. I can show you so much, Fionna," he adds pressing his forehead to hers. 

 

Gumball helps her dress and streaks kisses over her skin before he covers her with her clothes. They walk to through the Candy Foyer hand in hand and he opens the door. The smell of the peppermint side walk leaks in and the menthol smooths over her senses.

 

"Goodnight, Fionna."

 

"Later, dude!"  She calls and walks down the stairs feeling lighter than air.

 

The air is cool when she walks through the city, lights from the candy people's home flickering over the pavement. There's a gust of wind, the smell of cave water and Marshall Lee swoops down before her with a laugh.

 

"Hey Marshall," she greets, feeling a little shy. She wonders if it shows of what she's done and a small thrill runs up her spine.

 

"Yo, Fionna. What're you doing out here this time of night?"  He tilts his head, curious like a cat, and Gumball's face flashes over his in that strange swap and now she knows where she's seen that glint. It's the same glint that twinkled in Gumball's eyes. His hands are in his pockets and he's slouching slightly, an easy ess shape in the dark.

 

"Just visiting Gumball," is all she says, not knowing what else to tell him. She can't tell him about... that... 

 

A hot flush rises up her neck and into her face and she turns away a little.

 

"Oh yeah?" He draws out his question and curls around like a snake to peer at her face. "Anything special he needed you for?"

 

"H-he just wanted an opinion of what to wear to the next Baking Festival," she adds onto her story. And it's true. But then he started taking off his clothes and she'd let her eyes wander and the Prince caught her looking.

 

Marshall steps closer and crowds her against the nearest wall. She glances at him, at his light skin and hair the color of midnight- thick and wavy, and maybe it's this new feeling, this change within her, but everything about him is making her feel wild and reckless. Her breathing shallows out and on each inhale she smells more open water and grave dirt- everything that the Candy Kingdom is not-

 

Marshall growls, a low animal sound. It's one that she's never heard from him before and her skin breaks out in goose flesh. She jerks her eyes up to his face and the center of his eyes are burning red. "You two fucked," he says.

 

"W-what?"  She starts out a stutter, honestly a little afraid. Marshall has her up against the wall, caging her in and she sees the predator that he is, fangs dropping and indenting his lower lip. His teeth gleam wicked like knives in the low light.  Fionna sees him inhale sharply and a shocked look passes over his face to replace that almost feral brilliance in his eyes. "You even let him come inside of you."

 

"I don't know what you-" He steps in, cuts her off with his closeness. His hand is a cool brand of marble, touching at her side, and he slides his palm across her body to press against her stomach, against the hem of her shirt where it overlaps her skirt, against where she had been throbbing desperately since Gumball pulled out...

 

"M-Marshall-" she gasps, backing away a little, the pressure still too much. 

 

"You let him stick his pink lollipop inside," he says so quietly that she strains to hear. "You let him stuff you full of his vanilla cream," he presses insistently harder and heat flares right at the apex of her thighs. She curls forward against his hand. "Fionna, you-" he licks his lips and curls his fingers under the edge of her skirt and his cool hand is a blessing against the heat of her body through the light fabric of her underwear. "Oh, Fionna."  He looks at the crown of her head. "Did he take care of you?"

 

Her thoughts are shooting all over the place and she barely catches his words. "What?"

 

He clicks his tongue against his teeth. "Did he make you come?  Did he touch you here?"  And his fingers press against her body where Gumball had touched her before and she stifles back a moan, huffs a grunt instead and presses her face into the plane of his chest. "Yes!" She half-mumbles, half-shouts, half-bites at his shirt, breathing in her humid breath and the smell of wood-smoke.

 

"Was it good?"  He asks as he slithers down, shoes grinding against gravel. "Was he good?"

 

"Y-yes- M-Marshall..."

 

"What else did he do?" Marshall asks, curious and wholly interested in her answer. "Did he put his mouth on you here?"  Marshall presses his face against vee of her legs and she makes a frantic shake of her head, suddenly tangling her fingers in his hair to push him away. How could she let Gumball do that?! But here Marshall is, strong against her pushing, not really even feeling it, on his knees, looking reverent and _hungry_ and she's half out of her mind, ready to lift her leg and rest the crook of her knee on his shoulder for him to... 

 

He inhales again. "God, I can still the blood on you," he rubs his cheek slowly back and forth, his fingers curling around the stretch of her underwear and easing them down. "I can smell him, too," he says, quietly- jealously, almost longingly.

 

"Let me have a taste," Which is all the warning she has before he _does_ lift her leg, before he hauls her knee onto his shoulder, before his mouth, his lips, his sharp sharp teeth are on her, and she nearly howls.

 

"Ah- _ah_...- Marsh _all_..." Her fingers hold onto the roots of his hair for dear life.

 

He hums in assent against her as his tongue slithers out and up and up and up. He starts to lick, small kittenish licks that have her shaking against the wall at her back and she moans a little, whining. Her mind is everywhere at once; the cold gingerbread at her back, the breeze cooling her heated face, the quiet sounds of the Candy Kingdom- but urgent greed makes her focus as Marshall hum, growls against her really, and starts all over again in earnest, his hands on her hips, pushing and pulling to keep her still, his jaw flexing against the give of her thighs and he's licking now, long, deep pulls and nibbling on the upstroke with his cool cool mouth that's such a blessing where she's slick and swollen and sensitive...

 

"Jesus..." He mumbles and one of his hands leaves her hip but his forearm comes down across her thigh in lieu and suddenly his fingers are sliding up against his tongue and _oh oh ah Marshall_ -

 

She hears belatedly a wet sound and feels the slick running down her thighs. She squeezes her eyes shut and curls around Marshall's head, realizing, quite amazingly that it's Gumball's cream that Marshall is working out of her with the quick, sure thrust of his fingers into his own mouth...

 

And it should be dirty and embarrassing but all she can feel is her gut tensing again, and, like in slow motion, feel everything that was missed the first time when she was with the Prince, how everything clenched and throbbed and twitched and became a breeding ground for her pleasure and the sweet, moaning, vibrating lilt of her voice. 

 

She starts to twist, riding his fingers hard and it's almost too much but not enough- he hasn't found that spot- but on a vicious shove of her hips the tips of his fingers press just right and she flies apart, barking out a shout and she writhes on his fingers like a worm on a hook.

 

"Good, good girl," Marshall pants, slowing his movements until she's done, utterly wrung out and he rises to stand. He crowds close, pushes into her space and presses urgently against her. Fionna feels the hard bulge in his jeans, the same type that she felt on Gumball before he slid his pants off and slid into the bed with her.

 

Marshall grunts and it brings her back to the right now and she clutches at him like an anchor. He ruts madly against her, gripping at her waist, nipping at her neck- lingering at the heavy pulse of her throat, teeth scratching her skin and she has a panicked moment that he'll bite her and her blood spikes in her veins, but Marshall just passes on, humming an intrigued noise, licking up and nipping at her ear, the round of her jaw- the open corner of her gasping mouth until he's kissing her. His mouth is utterly wet and sweet.

 

She sucks the flavor out from between his lips and clenches his hair tight as he jerks and shudders against her. 

 

Marshall sighs, the same sounding _aahn_ that Gumball made and he warms all over, the first that she's known him to do and he leans back with a grin. His breathing is fast and deep and he looks satisfied. There are two red rose colored circles, high, on his cheeks and a spot warms in her chest.

 

"What a bad little girl," he says completely nullifying his earlier statement right after she... she looks to the side and huffs out a giggle, still high and loose in her own body. He leans in and kisses her, mouth gone cool once more and she returns it. "Let me walk you home. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get up to if I don't?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
